His Little Bro
by TomiokaGiyuuChild
Summary: Browny stays up late watching scary horror videos when he wasn't supposed to. It is good to have a good responsible older brother to take over. Brotherly-family bonding.


**His Little Bro**

**Hi-yah! While I was at the dentist waiting room, waiting for my brother to be done with his dentist appointment I wrote this short one-shot in paper, then I just wrote it here. Featuring my OC Browny the brown panda, the now youngest of the three brothers, the baby. Ice Bear's little bro, who he cherishes and pampers, yet raises well. Oh yeah, see the paternal-brotherly side of Ice Bear, I think I'll make this more than a one-shot if people reviews it. Well without further ado, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own We Bare Bears, I own Browny and the cover picture, I drew it.**

* * *

Brown "Browny" Panda Bear, youngest brother of the trio, was happily watching horror videos at the laptop, pretty late in the midnight. He had convinced his brother, Panda to lend him the laptop for a while, Panda conceeded but only if it wasn't all night, Browny needed his rest, was the youngest and he was really pampered and great taken care of by the rest of the bears. But, the little rascal often got his way, he took Grizz's headphones and put them on his little ears while hiding under the table, he was pretty focused on his video.

"Ooh..." The Brown Panda looked as he was slurping on his soda that he had fetched himself unseen and unauthorized. The young bear thought he could do this without getting scared, but he was mistaken, when a really intense natured scene came into sight, Browny began shaking.

"Noo, no, NO!" he screamed out a little too loud. Browny covered his face and whimpered, pleading not to be sucked into the tv, when all of a sudden the laptop was closed and his headphones taken off.

"AH!"

"Browny, why are you up late?" Browny gasped and looked up, looking at his serious Polar Bear older brother.

"Big bro!" Browny jumped at his brother, hugging him tightly and shaking. Ice Bear sighed, he was planning in scolding his brother for that, but thought that he didn't need that now but his comfort. So taking Browny's paws in his he pulled him up and hugged him, tenderly.

"Browny, breath. Breath like Ice Bear." The Polar bear began breathing and the young brown panda followed suit slowly as he was hugged. When Browny felt better from that scare, Ice Bear took his paw and led him to the living room where he sat him down and he sat across from him.

"Why was Browny up?"

Browny's ears drooped and so his head, he knew his brother was not happy that he did exactly the opposite from what the other bears had warned him. They didn't mean to be killjoys but they worried about their youngest brother and his mentality so that was why he shouldn't had had done that. Preparing himself to respong, Browny looked at Ice Bear with teary-dripping eyes.

"I'm sorry big brother, I couldn't help it and-and-and..." Sobbed Browny uncontrollably and not understandable. Ice Bear placed his paw on his shoulder.

"Browny, look at Ice Bear." His voice wasn't stern or firm, but a soft concerned one from the natural monotone voice that was Ice's.

Browny sniffled tears and obeyed, his brother was giving him a warm soft look.

"Browny shouldn't watch scary videos late at midnight. Older brothers warned because of how scary Browny got." Ice explained, patting Browny's shoulder.

"I-I know, Nii-san...Gomennasai!"(I'm sorry!) Browny said in Japanese as he was really embarrassed, ashamed and guilty from what he just did.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu." (It's okay, it's okay.) The Polar Bear soothed, letting the young brown panda he wasn't upset with him, just worried. The lesson was learned, there was no need to make this serious. Normally Browny learned quick and in the lecturing, there never was need to be more firm with.

Ice Bear cleaned his brother's tears and, him tight. Then let go and stood.

"Come, let's head back to bed." Browny wasn't very sure, he was now afraid of things in the dark. But Ice knew and for his little brother, he decided to go sleep with him in his room, despite not having the coolness of his fridge, but caring for his brother.

Both Polar bear and Brown Panda head to the room, Browny head to his bed and hopped in, Ice pulled the blanket on him and fell and got on a little spot besides Browny.

"Thank you, big brother, I-"

"Don't mention it. Sleep." And with that the two of them drifted off to sleep.


End file.
